This invention relates to a valve for controlling flow of a fluid through a flow path and particularly to a check valve for use with medical apparatus such as an inflatable catheter. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a four-way check valve for controlling the flow of liquid in a medical apparatus such as an inflator for a balloon catheter or a pump for an implantable inflatable prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,478 discloses a hand sprayer which consists of a hand-operated piston-type pump and includes a check valve which is adapted to open upon the application of pressure.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,940,459 and 5,015,233 disclose inflation devices for inflating balloon catheters involving trigger-operated plungers.
It has now been found that inflation devices, particularly inflators for balloon dilation catheters and pumps for inflatable penile prostheses may be improved and made more convenient for the user, for example by facilitating operation with a single hand and preventing over pressurization, if the apparatus includes a unique valve as described hereinafter.